


Colours

by haroldshumjr



Category: Marvel, Norse Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: And angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldshumjr/pseuds/haroldshumjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a post a while back on tumblr which said "au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate" And I thought why not pay some homage to this ship ayee. As usual, Kudos and comments are always welcome and all mistakes are mine. I hope you guys like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post a while back on tumblr which said "au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate" And I thought why not pay some homage to this ship ayee. As usual, Kudos and comments are always welcome and all mistakes are mine. I hope you guys like it!

            Loki walked amongst the plants and small trees, herbs and flowers hearing a fountain somewhere in the background, slowly feeling himself relax. He desperately wish he could see all the beautiful colours of the flowers Frigga told him about. She told him that they were red, blue, yellow, purple. Purple was her favourite. He wondered if he would ever find his soul mate and see all these beautiful colours all the adults kept going on about.

He was walking through the garden, letting his fingers skim over the flowers when he heard a soft squeak behind one of the trees. He tilted his head curiously and walked over to the source of the noise, smiling widely when he saw as young woman with hair that looked like the straw she was holding in her hand. He paused in his movements and blinked rapidly, looking around. The world suddenly looked so.. Rich. It wasn’t just a dull monotone of black and white as Frigga always said. Was this what colours are.

He heard a soft gasp and looked up, tilting his head to the side before straightening his back and smiling slightly. “You see it too?” He asked softly, taking a step closer to the pretty girl standing in front of him. She nodded softly and looked up at Loki, a small smile on her face. He laughed slightly and ran a hand through his hair, suddenly unsure of what to do. He bit his lower lip before holding his hand out to her, grinning at her.

            “Well I guess this means I should introduce myself. Hello. I’m Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard. And I’m your.. Soul mate,” he said almost shyly.

He heard the other girl laugh slightly before wrapping her fingers around his hand. She nodded and looked up at him. “I’m Sigyn of.. I’m Sigyn.”

———————————————————————————————————————————

            He opened and closed the box nervously, waiting for Frigga to tell him if Sigyn had ended her work for the day. The trickster looked up anxiously when he heard the door click close and promptly got on his feet. His mother looked at him, slightly amused and reached out for the velvet box that held the ring that he had went to Midgard to buy for her.

She opened it carefully, not wanting it to look disturbed and smiled slightly when she saw the colour of the ring. “An emerald ring? A bit narcissistic don’t you reckon?” She teased before handing the box back to her.

Loki frowned his eyebrows knitted. “Do you really think so? I mean she did mention that it was her favourite colour. Oh gods. Do you think she might have just been saying that because it was my colour? She might have now that you’ve mentioned it. Moth-“

            “Loki. She would love it as she loves you. Mother’s instinct. Now go,” she said with a small smile.

Loki stared at her before hugging her tightly. He wouldn’t know what he’d do without her. He loved her so much as he loved her unconditionally. She remembered him coming back when he was only a teenager, excitedly telling her about his soul mate and all the wonderful colours the world held. She knew that he’d finally know what it’s like to be loved by someone other than her and her pulse raced at the thought, ecstasy flooding through her. He was finally going to be  _happy_.

He let go of her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before rushing off to find his beloved. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door, smiling widely when she greeted him, mirroring his expression. He walked in nervously and finally took the box out, getting down on one knee in the middle of her chambers. His heart was racing, a light sheen of sweat forming around his body. She trusted Frigga. She would love the ring. But did she love him enough to want to marry him?

            “Yes,” she whispered before he even got the chance to ask her question. “Oh gods, Loki. Yes. All the yeses. I can’t believe- Yes,” she said, unable to say anything else. She once told Njord that she would be Loki’s wife. She never really knew if he’d felt the same. All she knew was that she loved him with all her being. She adored the little wrinkle between his eyebrows whenever he was upset or training with Thor and Baldr. She loved the taste of his lips and the strength she could feel surging through his arms whenever he held her.

She got down on her knees and took his face between her hands, looking at his eyes, noting that the ring matched them. “Yes, Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard, my soul mate. I will be your wife.”

———————————————————————————————————————————-

Their wedding was a big affair across the nine realms. Of course it was. The prince of Asgard was going to finally get married. The both of them were inseparable, ironing out every kink that came up during the wedding preparations. The both of them wanted everything perfect, down to what mead the guests were drinking. What they both insisted on was the wedding to be a colourful one. The both of them agreed that the best part of having a soul mate was being able to appreciate the full beauty everything in colour.

Everyone was merry, enjoying the food and the endless supply of drinks that were served in their way. All of them commented on how beautiful the pair look and how obviously they loved each other. Everyone could see it. Thor and Baldr constantly teased Loki about it, making retching noises whenever he spoke about Sigyn. And truth be told, Loki couldn’t care less. He wanted everyone to know how much he loved Siygn. They belonged to each other, there was no doubt in his mind.

In the midst of all the celebration and colours, there was one that stood out more than the others. He took her chin gently between his fingers, their eyes meeting. Ah yes, the cerulean he loved so dearly. This. This was his favourite colour. He smiled slightly before leaning forward to press his lips against hers chastely.

            “I love you,” he murmured softly against her lips.

            “And I, you, my Lord,” she replied, a cheeky smile brightening up her features.

———————————————————————————————————————————-

            He kissed her hand gently and pushed the hair out of her face so he could look at her. He knew she was furious at him for leaving. “My love, you know I have to leave if Odin calls me. He’s been nothing but hospitable and kind to us. He’s trained me to be a warrior. It is my duty to go and fight alongside his other warriors,” he said patiently to her.

She wrenched her hand away and turned around, his back to him. Her jaw was clenched as she wiped the tears that’d been falling onto her face. She hated that she couldn’t be strong at the moment. She was being selfish. But she had every right to be. This was.. Madness. She didn’t want him risking his life. “It’s your duty as my husband to stay with me,” she retorted.

Loki shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “You are impossible. Don’t you have faith in me to come back?” He asked.

Sigyn paused in her movements and turned back at him, closing her eyes. She did. She trusted him more than anyone else did. She knew he would at least try his hardest to come back to her. She swallowed and forced herself to look at him. “Two weeks. I’ll see you in two weeks. Promise me,” she said fiercely.

            “I promise.”

———————————————————————————————————————————-

            She gripped the duvet tightly before her eyes shot open, a quiet gasp escaping her lips. Something was wrong. She blinked rapidly when the colour of the ceiling wasn’t the light brown colour that they’d picked out during the construction of the halls.

No.

**_No._ **

She shot out of bed, hoping that this was just a bad dream and ran to Frigga’s chambers, searching for any sort of comfort at all. “Frigga? Frigga, wake up. Please. Something’s wrong,” she shouted as she barged into Frigga’s chambers. She walked to the bed and shook the allmother awake, desperate for.. Something.

            “What is it my dear?” She asked softly as she sat up in her bed, her eyes wide with worry as she caressed the younger goddess’ face gently.

            “I can’t see. It was like- Before Loki. Something’s wrong. Am I sick? I must be sick. Where have all the colours gone? What’s wrong?” She asked desperately, her heart dropping when she saw the minute change in the other’s face. It wasn’t possible. It can’t be it. Loki can’t be.. gone. She  _knew_  what was wrong. She’d read about it when she was younger and told Loki about it, sobbing. But he’d held her in his arms and told her it would never happen to them. If they died, they’d be together. There was no other way around it.

She swallowed and shook her head, burying her face in the crook of the allmother’s neck. “He- he lied to me. He told me that if we died, we’d be together. I shouldn’t have- Frigga. He lied to me. I thought he loved me. Why did he lie to me?” She asked through her sobs.

Frigga swallowed and willed herself to be strong for young Sigyn. “He did love you, darling. He didn’t lie. He’ll always be there for you. He died a warrior. He’s in Valhalla now,” she said softly.

            “He loved you. I promise you that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
